1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver and a method for operating a receiver.
2. Description of the Background Art
The industry standard IEEE 802.15.4, for example, is known for a radio network with receivers and transmitters in a node (transceiver). The industry standard IEEE 802.15.4 is designed especially for radio networks whose nodes can be powered with a battery.